


Eldorado

by civilcarter



Category: VIXX
Genre: Action/Adventure, Light Angst, M/M, OT6, eldorado au
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-07-14
Updated: 2017-07-20
Packaged: 2018-11-28 16:01:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,975
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11421363
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/civilcarter/pseuds/civilcarter
Summary: "Besides that, we're not trying to find the fucking Eldorado; that's just a fairy tale. We're searching for remains of ancient civilizations in the tropical rainforest" Wonshik laughed for a moment at his friends' words.Jaehwan looked severely at him. Wonshik contained himself."Hakyeon has a lead, something he apparently found while on Amazon. And the professor wants us to follow it. If we find nothing, we head back and you'll get the money without doing absolutely nothing. It's the best job you could get for these days".A.K.A. the Eldorado AU no one asked for.





	1. i. Give Me Time

**Author's Note:**

> um, hi
> 
> i know i needed to finish the other stories, i know, i know. but still, i wanted so much to write this and it just suits vixx so much i couldn't stop myself. i hope you enjoy this, i'm really excited about this. thank you for reading! :)

"You've got to be kidding me. I’m not flying towards America to search for the fucking Eldorado" Wonshik was adamant. Over another sip of the whiskey on his cup, he sighed.

Jaehwan looked at him the same way his younger sister looked at him when he said 'no' to something she plotted. She was just like Jaehwan, in that aspect; not only a dreamer, but a lunatic one. The eldest looked at him as if he could, somehow, convince Wonshik to jump inside the airplane with just his pleading look and childish pout.

The bar around them smelled like the same it always did - beer, dirt and powder. Most of it's clients were from the same battalion Wonshik was in, especially because it was on the other side of the street from their quarter. Despite that, he rarely visited the place. Today, and just because Jaehwan asked them to meet there ("it's urgent! I need your help"), he entered the tavern.

"Come with us! Everything's settled already, the professor wants us to leave in a week and Taekwoon needs a second pilot to fly, in case something happens to him during the trip" Jaehwan argued, placing his glass over the table. The whole bar around him kept singing and clinking their beer mugs, despite the consonant conversation happening between the historian and the airforce pilot. "You'll love all of them, the whole team professor Armand assembled. Please, I couldn't find anyone else, you're my last hope, Wonshik".

Wonshik frowned at the remark.

"Besides that, we're not trying to find the fucking El Dorado; that's just a fairy tale. We're searching for remains of civilizations in the tropical rainforest" Wonshik laughed for a moment. Jaehwan looked severely at him. Wonshik contained himself. "Hakyeon has a lead, something he apparently found while on Peru. And the professor wants us to follow it. If we find nothing, we head back and you'll get the money without doing absolutely nothing. It's the best job you could get for these days".

Wonshik drank some more, leaning back towards the backrest of the chair. The ice cubes clicked against the glass when the last gulp of whiskey went down his throat. Jaehwan observed his old friend attentively, trying to find something, anything that could indicate an agreement.

"How much... Is he supposed to pay?"

"All of us get the same. Around 17% of how much the university is willing to give Professor Armand. He's financing the trip, but our payrolls come directly from the Dean".

Wonshik ponders some more.  _There are other things you should be worrying besides the money, you heartless bastard._

"What about my sister? I need a place where people can take care of her while I'm away".

"Professor Armand promised the kids will be safe inside the university's dorms. Hongbin's younger sister is staying there as well, they will be well treated and taken care of" Jaehwan leaned forward, his arms resting over the table-top. "This is your chance to earn some money, brother. We're leaving and coming back in around a month, it won't take long. And if we do find something, your name will be remembered forever".

Wonshik stared at the well-dresses man on the other side of the table for some time. His attention, however, flew elsewhere.

"Give me the night to think about it. We can meet for breakfast tomorrow, I'll have the answer by then".

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i don't think i've told this before, but i have a twitter acc and if you wanna talk about literally anything you can just @ me and i'd love to talk! https://twitter.com/poIyvixx
> 
> again, thank you for reading! love ya :)


	2. ii. Family

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “Do you think any of these stories are real?” she asks, out of the blue.
> 
> “What do you mean?”
> 
> “The stories we hear on the radio. The monsters, the legends, the lost cities. Do you think any of those are real?”
> 
> Wonshik swallowed dry for a second. We might find that out sooner than you imagine.

Aside from the days when Wonshik was obliged to sleep at the Airforce’s Headquarters, staying at home with his sister was the best – and only - thing he did. Eunbi had a petite frame, and when they listened to the stories on the radio (something the girl did so very often during dinner), she just snuggled by his side on the couch and ate while paying attention to the novels.

Today would hardly be different. Wonshik arrived just in time to see the girl leaving the shower. The food smelled good in the oven, even though Eunbi had probably just arrived from work and, ever so worried, took her time to prepare something to the two of them.

Wonshik sometimes did it himself, especially when he had the chance to come home earlier than his sister. He never minded it, differently from most of his colleagues; ever since his parents left, he ended up becoming the adult in charge, and so did the little girl – and that meant cooking, cleaning and doing whatever else both of them needed.

She greeted him with a smile as soon as she saw him. He smiled back, despite his worried thoughts. “I thought you were sleeping at the HQ today” she said, drying her hair with the towel.

“I had to, but the Captain said I could come home for the day. And tomorrow is the first day of my free month, so here I am” he kissed her cheek, passing by her to shower and change into some more comfortable clothes. She smiled again, that smile that made Wonshik forget all his problems. He always was at his best mood when he was with Eunbi.

“Did something happen?”

“No” he removed his jacket.

_It did. I’ll be leaving for a month and won’t be here to see your ballet presentation, neither for your birthday. I swear it’s for a good cause, I swear. We need the money. I just don’t know how to tell you all this._

*

“Do you think any of these stories are real?” she asks, out of the blue.

Her empty food bowl lied on top of her knees, both legs pulled against her chest. The radio was just some centimeters away from the couch, on top of a small table that also held a telephone and some of Eunbi’s favorite books. The tuning had a bit of interference, but it was understandable – at least for both of them.

“What do you mean?”

“The stories we hear on the radio. The monsters, the legends, the lost cities. Do you think any of those are real?”

Wonshik swallowed dry for a second. _We might find that out sooner than you imagine._ “I don’t know. Maybe? Dad always said he met a vampire, back in Korea. He said the man was so pale his skin burned when he faced the sun. So he had to hide”.

“Do you think we might find any of those? I mean, with the war, people are trying to find anything that can help them to win” she pondered, staring at her own hands, holding the bowl gently.

“Yes, they are” he said simply.

The silence between them was almost deafening to Wonshik, guilt eating him more and more by the minute. He had to talk to her, but he just didn’t know _how_. They needed the money, the rent wouldn’t be payed by itself, neither the food or the heat. The money he got from the Army after returning was minimal, and he hasn’t returned to combat ever since. They hardly would call him for another tour, with his wounded shoulder. The scar on his right side tingled under his shirt.

“If you had the chance to find one of those, would you?” he asked. She looked up, thoughtful. After some seconds of thinking, her mouth opened again.

“Probably yes. I’ve always wanted to be a historian, just like Jaehwan. He knows so much about so many things, when he speaks I almost get lost”.

Wonshik laughs. “He confuses me too, sometimes. Even when he’s not talking about History”. She laughs. He smiles. “I met him today. He needed to talk”.

“About?”

“He’s got a job. And he wants me to come”.

Eunbi’s eyes turned a completely different shade of brown, lighter and brighter. Her entire face lit up in curiosity and enthusiasm, and her smile opened so much Wonshik wondered how far it could reach. “Really?! To where? Are you accepting it?”

“South America. He needs someone who knows how to pilot and defend the team. He said some friend of his is looking for something in the middle of the jungle and he’s being paid to tag along and try to help”.

“God, that’s so amazing! Are you going?”

“it’s not that simple, Bi”.

The youngest scrunched her nose and frowned. “What do you mean? It’s just a job, and it sounds cool”.

Wonshik sighed. “If I said yes, we’d be leaving in about a week. And I’d be back on August”.

Her expressions sobered. She cooed in acknowledgement.

“But still-“

“I can’t leave you here for a whole month. Besides, your birthday is coming and so is your recital. I can’t miss those” he said.

“Shikkie, are you even listening to yourself?! Of course you can. My birthday’ll happen again next year, we can celebrate then. Besides, I’d love to get a gift from there for my twenty-first anniversary” she said, smiling. He smirked, laughing through his nose. “I’ll be fine, I can-“

“Jaehwan said you can sleep at the University’s dorm. The sister of another one of his friends is staying there as well”.

Wonshik knows goddamn well how much Eunbi hates sleeping out of their place. Normally, this type of discussions end up in a big fight, because the two hotheads never have enough civility to solve it with a simple conversation. This time, however, Eunbi simply lied her head over her brother’s shoulder and sighed, just like he usually does, with the same sombered expression from before plastered on her face. “If it means you’ll feel at peace while on your trip, then I’ll stay there while you’re away”.

“Are you serious you won’t be mad?”

“Why on Earth would I? You’re my brother and my best friend. And we need the money. Why would I be mad?”

“Because I’m leaving you here?”

Her expression looks quizzed. “But you’re not? You’re going to work, like you always do. I deal with myself alone just fine when you were away at field, why would I do it differently now?”

Wonshik shut himself. She was right, actually, every single word. She always dealt better with distance than he did. Eunbi always dealt better with things in general, to be precise; when mom and dad vanished, she dealt with it way better than he did; when grandma died, too.

Eunbi has this way with things were they don’t stop her, not even if people shut the door to her face or scream and prohibit her. She wanted to get a job, so that’s what she did. She wanted to become a ballerina, so she did, despite everyone else telling her she wouldn’t do it. She’s so fierce, so solid – something Wonshik, even being older and having more opportunies, wasn’t. He forgets it sometimes, that she’s way more mature than he is, even though their age gap being bigger than expected for her maturity.

He kissed the top of her head once more. She hummed and smiled, snuggling closer to him. “What would I do without you, huh?”

“Probably forget to take care of yourself, like you usually do when I don’t remind you to” she said, feeling her brother’s body shaking a little while he laughed at her remark. “And forget that you need to take your medicine for your arm, like you just did”.

“I didn’t forget to” he said, with such conviction it was obvious he was lying. Wonshik is a terrible liar. “It’s in the pocket of my jacket”.

“No, it’s not. It’s been on our counter for the past five days, when you last slept here. Which means you haven’t taken it for at least five days” she says. Wonshik bites his tongue. “Please, take care while you’re away, ok? I’ll ask Jaehwan to keep close watch over you and your medicines”.

“I will, Kim Eunbi. See? I don’t know what I’d do without you”.

She smiled.


End file.
